Experience
right Experience is earned by destroying buildings in Raids and Dungeons, or as a reward for successfully defending a wave in the Here Be Monsters challenge. Higher level buildings offer more Experience. Defeating enemy troops or Heroes doesn't give any Experience, as well as participating in Arena battles or Boss fights. Any Experience gained goes to your Heroes, troops do not gain nor take experience. Every Hero participating in the battle (including heroes in a Garrison during HBM) receives experience. The amount of experience earned is divided by the amount of Heroes that were participating, so that every Hero gets the same experience, regardless if the Hero already reached max level or not. If a Hero is already at max level, the experience is taken, but not gained; it is essentially wasted on that particular Hero. Example: file:ico_exp.png earned: 1000 Amount of Heroes: 5 So if you're trying to level your heroes, you should consider leaving level capped heroes in the Hero Altar, so your other heroes get more experience. The first hero placed during a dungeon or raid gets the remainder of experience. For example, if 5 heroes get 14 xp, each hero gets 2 xp and the first hero placed get the remaining 4 xp for a total of 6. Hero Exp Books Hero Exp Books are basically containers for experience. They are used to transfer experience to your Heroes in the Heroes Altar using the Earn EXP button (Tactics Academy). It works similar to consuming heroes. There are 3 types of books, each contains different amount of experience. Until now there have been three ways to get Hero Exp Books: Complete a set of Quest Board, buy directly in the Warehouse with Merits and open Mesa Chest won from Team Dungeons. Quest Board * Experience Books 30px 30px 30px are all random and unstable when they come to rewards in Quest Board. The game can neither specify nor directly point out how many books or how much you can gain in one quest set completion but there is one sure which is 90% guaranteed upon it. Might - from 21k up and so on might - more on purple books 30px and few blue books 30px plus random green books for bonus 30px PLEASE NOTE: *It is random and unstable amount of books popped out on every different quest sets and is not FIXED as it should be. *Player can hold up to 999 books of each type. When the limit is reached, those books attained after the limit will be lost. Warehouse Experience Books 30px 30px 30px can be bought in Warehouse with Merits . They appear in 2 types of items: Team Dungeons Experience Books 30px 30px 30px can also be obtained as reward items through Team Dungeons by opening different Chest Rewards. Each chest gives random amunt of reward items Statistics x = Next Hero Level Dungeons Only destroying buildings gives experience. The experience received for 100% success on a dungeon is the sum of all building hit points, plus 1000, divided by 200. Walls do not give experience. All displayed numbers are rounded down. For example, the very first dungeon has 4 buildings with a total of 13000 HP, and gives 70 XP on 100% success. (13000+1000)/200 = 70. The next dungeon has a total of 18200 building HP for (18200+1000)/200 = 96 XP on 100% success. A building that is damaged but not destroyed may give partial resources but does not give experience. Destroying the first building gives 1000 extra hp which is 5 extra xp. For example, destroying only the town hall in the first dungeon gives 39% completion and 27 xp, which are (4500+1000)/(13000+1000) and (4500+1000)/200 respectively. Raids Only random, sword-in-map raids give experience. Raids probably use the same experience formula as dungeons. Random raid opponents are chosen based on having might within about 5%, not total building hit points, so there can be a wide range in rewarded experience between opponents. When raiding for experience, look for high level town hall, guild, altar, army camps and arrow towers. A fully upgraded town would be worth 9480 experience, of which 4500 is from resource buildings. A bare minimum 6 hero town, with no towers, relic hall or guild, would be worth 2900 experience. A more typicial 6 hero town, with 4 level 8 arrow towers and level 16 altar and halls, would be worth 4742 experience. These numbers do not include the 5 bonus experience for first building destroyed. Gallery Earn EXP.png|experience book tabs Tome I.png|tome I as items Tome II.png|tome II as items Tome III.png|tome III as items Tome I framed.png|tome I in warehouse Tome II framed.png|tome II in warehouse Tome III framed.png|tome III in warehouse EXP Pack I framed.png|EXP pack I in warehouse EXP Pack II framed.png|EXP pack II in warehouse EXP Pack III framed.png|EXP pack III in warehouse EXP Pack I.png|EXP pack I as items EXP Pack II.png|EXP pack II as items EXP Pack III.png|EXP pack III as items Category:Heroes Category:Raids Category:Here Be Monsters Category:Dungeons